1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to eating utensils and more specifically it relates to a combination fork and chopsticks utensil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous eating utensils have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include forks, knives, spoons and chopsticks which are utilized individually when people prepare, serve and eat food. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.